bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CS17: Zerox czy Apocalipsus?
Gejsza: Mistrzu, wszystko gotowe Zerox: Doskonale, zaczynamy akcję pod kryptonimem, Feniks w Klatce, hehehehe Gejsza: BOLAN RANDOR - po chwili na niebie rozbłykł się zielony księżyc Zerox: Nie myślałem, że kiedyś wrócę do tego świata dla słabeuszy, tylko po to, żeby usunąć sobie z drogi największego wroga, który jest gorszy niż ktokolwiek w tym świecie Gejsza: Mistrzu, idę atakować mój punkt Zerox: Leć, ja zaraz uderzę Po chwili Gejsza zamienił się w wielkiego golema i ruszył w stronę jakiegoś miasta, a w tym czasie Zerox, założył na siebie niebieski płaszcz z czerwonymi detalami i złotymi łańcuchami i pasem. Zerox: Hahahahaha, twój sen nie był tworem podświadomości, ależ to smutne, że ci którzy mileli cię prowadzić i pomagać w byciu Nighterusem, służą mi i chcą cię zabić tak mocno jak ja HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Po tych słowach Zerox wstał z przykucnięcia i zaczął biec po powietrzu jednocześnie ciskając piorunami we wszystko, samochody, budynki, lasy, niszczył wszystko. Ja tymczasem siedziałem w domu z Kaydenem, on medytował, a ja oglądałem telewizję, kiedy nagle moją uwagę przykuły wiadomości Facio w faktach w faktach po faktach: W jednym momencie w wielu miejscach na świecie pojawiły się stwory i ludzie podobni do mistycznych magów, zaczęli oni wszyscy pustoszyć i demolować wszystko co spotkają na swojej drodze, armie pańśtw już się grupują i uderzą przed zmrokiem, a obywateli prosimy o schowanie się w piwnicach i nie wychodzenie. Kayden: Kiepska sprawa, już idę po Kejraxa i Sygga Ja: A ja założę mój garniak do ratowania świata Tymczasem bakugalaxy Pit: Nie możemy im pozwolić na atakowanie ziemi Alex: Ruszcie się I całość poszła walczyć z napastnikami, a ledwo po wyjściu spotkali montrualnego smoka. Gotfryd: Jakieś zabłąkane owieczki? Jak miło mi będzie was zmiażdżyć Mei: Pokaż co potrafisz, BB!BS! Tara Gotfryd 200U Tara 12 500 punktów mocy Dancer: Co to w ogóle jest? Gotfryd: Ludzkie ścierwa, nie dorastacie mi do pięt, jak śmiecie porównywać swoje jakieś poziomy mocy ze mną? Podmuch smoka Gotfryd 200U Tara 10 500 punktów mocy Tara dostała z podmuchu wydobywającego się z paszczy smoka, ale nic jej nie było Tara: Nie był to silny atak, patrz co my mamy dla ciebie Mei: SMA! Fuuton, cienisty shuriken Gotfryd 200U Tara 10 500 punktów mocy Mei: Ha? Co jest? Czemu nic się nie stało? Gotfryd: Nie dorastacie mi do pięt, Ogień smoka Gotfryd 200 punktów mocy Tara 5 250 punktów mocy Tymrazem Tara mimo częstych uników dostała raz i to wystarzyło, by ja powalić na ziemię Tara: Uważajcie, on jest silny - po chwili zmieniła się w formę kulistą Gotfryd: I co? To ma być ochrona ziemi? Skoro tak to nie mamy się czego obawiać, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Pit: Pokaż na co cię stać, BB!BS! Lightnoid, Linehalt Alex: BB!BS! Werna Dancer: BB!BS! Leonidas Ami: BB!BS! Elfin Gotfryd: Zabawne, myślałem, że najlepsza ochrona ziemi będzie wyglądać groźniej Gotfryd 200U ZLWLE 45 200 punktów mocy Gotfryd: Wchodzący na pole mają pierwszeństwo, proszę bardzo Pit: Pożałujesz tego, 2-SMA! Złota egida, plus wibracja światła Alex: SMA! Nieskończony kryształ- moc domen Dancer: SMA! Poczwórny rdzeń Ami: SMA! Diaxowy topór Gotfryd 195U ZLWLE 45 200 punktów mocy Ami: O co tu chodzi? Dancer: To kolejny cziter Gotfryd: Ehh..... ile mam wam to powtarzać? NIE DORASTACIE MI DO PIĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘT, Trawiący ogień Gotfryd 195U ZLWLE 5 200 punktów mocy Ogień Gotfryda był tak wielki, że nie dało się przed nim uciec, a wszystkie bakugany padły na ziemię i wróciły do form kulkowych Gotfryd: Jeśli skończyliście to jakże wybitne przedstawienie, to wracam do niszczenia waszej planety Mei: NIE! - krzyknęła rzucając się w stronę smoka, który od razu dostał w twarz sporym strumieniem powietrza, a następnie z kopniaka Gotfryd: Hehehehehehehe, tańcz dla mnie żabko, tańcz Mei: CO? Got Gotfryd: Nie macie najmniejszych szans, choć mi zagrozić Nagle ielkie drzewo, rozmiarów smoka, zacząło go atakować, gdyż posłuchało się Alex Gotfryd: Zabawne, aż tak nie lubicie drzew i chcecie, żebym je spalił? Alex: NIEEE!!!! Gotfryd: Nie? W takim razie je spalę, hehehehehe Nagle drzewo zacisnęło gałęzie na pysku smoka, który nadal się cicho śmiał, a Mei przywołała kosę i zaczęła biec po grzbiecie smoka, a tymczasem Zerox: Jak dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli Ja: Zerox, widzieliśmy się przedwczoraj, za krótko, a-ale zaraz, czemu masz płaszcz... Zerox: Płaszcz Apocalipsusa z twojego snu? Nie będę ci psuł niespodzianki, heheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - jeszcze nie skończył śmiechu, a już uderzył we mnie wielką kulą ognistą, udało mi się odskoczyć, ale słonęło sporo ulicy Ja: Nadal atakujesz znienacka? - mówiąc to zmieniłem się w feniksa - Nadal jesteś bezhonorowym psem Zerox: AAAAAAAAAAAA, jak śmiesz - zauważyłem, że nie wyglądał jak Zerox, był...... był mroczny, oczy jego świeciły na fioletowo, a twarzą jakby mówił "Cześć świecie, jestem wariatem, co to za tęczowe szynszyle bawiące się na tym bananie o rozmiarach 12 krupników?" i ciągle się cicho śmiał jak szaleniec Ja: Coś mi twoje zachowanie nie przypomina Zeroxa Zerox: A czemuż to? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - tym razem uderzył we mnie wielką zieloną kulą, która po zderzeniu ze mną rozpryskła się dziwnym dymem i od razu zacząłbym się dusić, gdybym nie był feniksem Ja: Nie ma tak łatwo - nabrałem prędkości i przeciąłem Zeroxa skrzydłem, który stał jakby nigdy nic Zerox: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhuehuaheueeee - wygłosił swój monolog Zerox - Aż dziwne, że żyjesz na tak żałosnej planecie, mógłbyś mieć wszystko jako Nighterus, tylko musiałbyś złożyć mi przysięgę Ja: Powiedz no Zerox: Tak? Ja: Czy to coś z przodu twojej głowy to twarz, czy dupa? Zerox: JAAAAAAAAK ŚMIEEEESZ, BB!BS! Executia Ja: Executia? Zerox: Ta? Już wiesz? Ja: Wiedziałem od początku, ale nie byłem pewien, BB!BS! Kejrax Zerox: Zaraz zaraz zaraz, CO? Kejrax? Executia: Czekałam tak długo na rewanż Kejraxu Kejrax: Masz się za lepszą? Ty stoisz na tym samym poziomie od takiego czasu, zawsze walczyłaś ze mną będąc niewyobrażalne lata świetlne lepsze ode mnie, a teraz kiedy jesteśmy równi, mogę ci się za to odwdzięczyć z repetą Executia: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, nie możesz się ze mną równać Kejrax: Zoabczymy CDN......... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz